Forever and Always
by doyourpart9045
Summary: Freddie and Sam are dating and everything's going great, until Freddie gets some...unexpected news. First story so please be kind. R&R Seddie! T cause I'm paranoid.


**Hey all this is my first story here so please be nice. Also if you've mistaken me for the owner of iCarly you are mistaken, that title belongs to Dan Schneider :) And the song belongs to T-Swift.**

**Forever and Always**

**Sams P.O.V.**

It seems like only yesterday that I told the whole world that Freddie had never kissed anyone, and then turned around and threatened anyone who teased him because I was in the same boat. I think that was the truly the first time "seddie" fans felt hope. Then later it seemed decided, by some force I had no control over, that I should like the nub. Go figure. So I kissed him. Then promptly checked myself into a mental hospital. After having some sense talked into me I realized I wasn't "insane" per-say just a little...unstable. However, despite my…"condition" apparently I wasn't the only one, or at least I assumed due to the fact that Freddie decided to kiss me on iCarly, in said mental hospital. So I guess being unstable is alright if theres someone there to share it. But now Carly has decided that mine and Freddie's "moments" on screen are to be called "The Seddie Diaries" sick right? Luckily its not official, more of an on going joke, I might've thrown up if I looked on iCarly and found a link to "The Seddie Diaries". But regardless of the teasing Carly and Spencer dish out (according to them its because they always knew one day it would happen) me and Freddie are going great. Except for one thing. Freddie has decided his life long dream is to be in the military. Air Force to be exact. He finally finished boot camp after about 3 months of being gone, which I did not enjoy, but he's back and now he only has occasional visits to base over weekends that I grumble and groan about when brought up.

Carly and I were sitting on the couch watching Girly Cow when the door opened.

"Hola mi amiga, mi amor." he smiled at us, and despite myself I blushed a little. He came and sat down next to me on the couch and kissed my cheek. I leaned against him and was instantly reminded that he was the man in the relationship now. And no I don't mean like that! I mean boot camp made him….dare I say it? Stronger than me! I didn't like it one bit….out loud. Hey I can complain all I want but that doesn't mean it isn't damn sexy. I mean when he started working out he got rips, but boot camp made it so his rips had rips, and thats hot to any girl.

"Hey Freddie, do you know if Brad picked up the lobsters for tomorrow night?" Carly looked over at us smiling that smile of hers that lets me know were being "totally adorable" and I stuck my tongue out at her. She copied and Freddie looked down at me and smiled.

"I don't know I haven't talked to him yet today but he's supposed to get here around 5 for rehearsals." He made a grab for my tongue the same way he does whenever he catches these moments so I pull it back in and smile at him.

"Gibbaaay" Gibby walks through the door and smiles "whats up peeps?"

"Hey Gibby" Carly waves at him and Freddie does that head nod that guys do to each other but I have recently become more interested in the commercial for the local butcher shop.

"I'm hungry now" I stand up walk over to Gibby, punch him in the shoulder and walk to the kitchen.

"Ow Sam! Man Freddie I hate that you got all buff now I'm the only one she has to pick on!" Gibby sounds slightly hurt so I smile. My work here is done. Ill admit I have started picking on Gibby a bit more but now with the nub all hot and buff I have no effect on him when it comes to pain, although we still get into wrestling matches on occasion, I know he isn't using all of his strength but its nice to pretend I can still beat him on occasion.

"Hey it's not my fault, maybe you should run off and join the army Gibby" I say it as a joke but I know Freddie hears the slight pain behind it so I go back to looking at the fridge.

"I wouldn't last a day and you know it Sam" he said it like a come back, weather he realized it was a burn on himself though, I'm not sure. "oh hey Freddie the new Galaxy Wars book is coming out this Saturday, wanna go wait in line with me for the midnight release?"

"Aww man that's this weekend? I thought it was next!" You can buff him up but he'll always be my nerd through and through. "I cant Gib I have to be on base this weekend, some final test for some thing they won't tell us about" I swear if I had had something in my hands it would be on the floor now. I looked up from the fridge.

"Are you serious?" I asked my disbelief clearly showing. "You never told me you had to be on base this weekend" I was getting frustrated with this routine. If it had been summer it might've been better but it was senior year and Carly and Freddie's mission this year was to get me to graduate. He got up and walked over.

"I'm sorry babe, I thought I told you." he pulled me into a hug and I semi reluctantly hugged him back.

"That's three weekends in a row!" I knew I sounded whinny and girly but hey I was kind of looking forward to actually spending a weekend with him. He kissed the top of my head.

"I know baby I'm sorry but hopefully after this test Ill only have to go one weekend a month." I looked up at him.

"Better be the case! Or I'm gonna stop doing all this homework you and Carls are shoving down my throat and actually spend time with you." he chuckled and pecked me on the lips.

"How about I make it up to you and take you to dinner after rehearsals?" I smiled at him.

"fine, your off the hook for now" I heard Carly snicker behind us in a how cute are they kind of way. Freddie smiled down at me and leaned down.

"I love you Princess" I smiled and stepped up on my tip toes and kissed him. That was probably the one thing in our relationship I just couldn't do yet. I couldn't say those three words. Sure I felt it, but saying it was something I had never done before, like, ever. The only person I said it to was Carly, and that was different. But Freddie understood, and he was patient. And he knew that I felt the same way I just couldn't say it yet. But there was one thing I could do for him.

"Forever and always?" he smiled.

"Forever and always." okay okay I know its cheesy with a side of cheese, but its our thing, and I love it. Now if only I could change the "it" to "you" and say it out loud.

~The following Tuesday~

**Carly's P.O.V.**

Freddie hadn't been at school on Monday and he wasn't here again today. I know Sam was getting a little worried but she wouldn't show it. We both tried going across the hall to talk to him but his mom just said he couldn't come to the door. She had looked upset and we figured he was either sick or hurt, and since she wasn't convulsing when she talked to us we assumed it was sick. On a normal day Sam probably would have picked the lock and gone to see him anyway, but there was something about the tone she used with Sam that seemed to have stopped her, and caused more worry. Mrs. Benson was nice. She was kind and considerate when she spoke to Sam and that never happened. At least not without Freddie there to ensure the kind words. That afternoon Sam had to take her mom to the doctors so it was just me and Spencer.

"You know I don't think I like this" I turned around to see Spencer staring at his latest sculpture.

"why I think it's one of your best sculptures" and that was true. Okay yeah it was still a little zany but when is Spencer not?

"No I meant the silence. Its way to quiet without Sam and/or Freddie." He still didn't look away from the sculpture as he added some feathers to the top.

I got up to inspect his sculpture while giggling "you complain when they're here all the time and you complain when they aren't here. What do you want from them"

"I want them to be here just not live here" I laughed at him and ruffled his hair. My phone buzzed on the couch and I went over to look at it. "Look at miss popular and all her friends" Spencer made a weird movement mixed with a jump and went back to his sculpture.

"You know you could have more friends if you wanted them" I laughed and looked down.

1 New Text from: Freddie Benson

I opened it and read:

Hey carly is sam at your house?

I responded no and shortly after heard a knock. I went and opened it to find Freddie standing there with his hand on his neck.

"Freddie! Where have you been! Whats wrong with you? Your mom said that you were "incapable of coming to the door"! Do you know how worried Sam has been!" I went into full blow out mode and was shortly cut off by Freddie's hand on my arm.

"I've been avoiding you guys. Theres something I need to tell you, and I don't know how you're going to take it…" he looked down and rubbed the back of his neck. "And after I'm going to need your advice on how to tell Sam…" I looked at Spencer who had dragged his eyes away from his precious sculpture to stare at Freddie. I looked back at him and motioned him to sit down.

**Sams P.O.V.**

Okay I'm getting past worried to pissed. It's been 4 days since Freddie got home and he hasn't been to school, his mom won't let us see him and I know Carly is hiding something from me. At first I was being considerate of Ms. Benson, there was something in her voice and in her expression that stopped me from picking the lock and going to see Freddie anyway, but at the rate he's going I'm not going to stick to that plan much longer. I've convinced myself to wait for iCarly first. If he doesn't show for that tonight then I'm pulling out the bobby pins.

~later that night~

"It's 2 minutes to show and Freddie still isn't here Carls." she kept telling me he was coming that he had texted earlier saying he'd be here. I didn't know if I was more upset that so far he'd lied, or the fact that the one time he contacted any of us in the past few days, he chose Carly to contact. Suddenly the door burst open and Freddie walked in. I started to smile but stopped myself, and it wasn't just because I remembered I was mad at him. The look on his face was awful.

"Alright guys" he picked up his camera and started the count down "5...4...3...2…" and he pointed.

"Alright guys thats all we have for this iCarly" Carly semi shouted at the screen.

"But if you all tune in next week and tell at least one person to watch, doubling our view count, you will get the prize of watching us wedgie bounce Ms. Briggs!" I jumped happily and Carly punched me lightly in the shoulder.

"No! We are not wedgie bouncing a teacher Sam!" she looked at the camera. "But still tell at least one person to come view this-"

"Amazing,-" I cut her off

"Fantastic,-" she cut me off

"And sticky web show!" we said together laughing "bye!"

"And we're clear" Freddie took his camera over to his nerd cart and started cleaning up. I frowned and walked over.

"Um hey stranger, remember me?" I asked half joking half serious. He turned and looked at me with a very guilty smile on his face.

"Yeah hey" he pulled me into a hug, but there was something there that hadn't been before. He pecked me on the lips and then turned back to the cart moved a few wires and then turned back around. "Alright well I had a blast see you guys….er tomorrow?" he hastily grabbed his jacket and went through the door. Okay now I was mad. I ran after him and caught him right before he got to the door.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" I shouted from the top of the stairs. I noticed his wince and I started down the stairs.

"Sam….princess" I cocked an eyebrow at him to show him I wasn't lightening up because of a pet name. "Look I'm...I'm sorry okay I just, need to go…" he turned to open then door and stopped with his hand on the knob. "And seriously please….please don't follow...or pick the lock or whatever you had in mind." he looked up at me with a sad expression on his face "please" and with that he left. And I? I sat on the stairs and willed myself not to cry.

"Sam?" I heard Carly call so I got up and left. Crying.

**Carlys P.O.V.**

I called out Sams name but she didn't respond so I went down stairs just in time to hear a sob and see a mane of blonde whip out the back door. I knew something was about to happen when Freddie was so distant but I didn't think he'd have the guts to tell her yet. I ran across the hall and knocked. After a few minutes I called Freddie. "hey come open the door it's just me" a few seconds later the door opened to a very depressed looking Freddie. "so she didn't take it well I'm guessing?" I looked at him with sadness in my eyes.

"I haven't told her yet." he said a little confused.

"then why did she just leave the apartment crying?" his eyes widened he reached inside his apartment and produced a jacket.

"I'm gonna go find her." and with that he left.

**Freddies P.O.V.**

I looked everywhere. For about 3 and a half hours and then it started to rain and I just walked hoping I'd come across her by some stroke of luck. Turns out despite my bad streak, luck was on my side today. It started raining harder so I knew I had to find shelter and I dashed into the closest store. Turned out to be a piano store. There were only a few other people in the store so I decided to look around until the rain let up a bit. I was walking around the back where there were rooms you could go in to try out pianos when I walked by a room with a damp blonde sitting at the chair moving her hands around. I opened the door quietly and leaned against the wall.

_Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught your eye, and we caught on to something, I hold onto the night, you look me in the eye and told me you loved me, were you just kidding? Cause it seems to me this thing is breaking down we almost never speak, I don't feel welcome anymore. baby what happened please tell me cause one second it was perfect, now your half way out the door._

She was amazing. And she was hurt.

**Sams P.O.V.**

I decided the only place I could let my feelings out with out feeling like a loser was the piano store. I know its a little random but I've recently gotten into the habit of writing songs when I'm confused or sad or angry or whatever. I got there but not in time to miss the rain. Not that it mattered it masked my current emotions. John, the owner, knows me and often helps me learn new things. But when he saw me walk in today he just pointed to the back and told me room 4 was open. I went in and cried for about five more minutes then grabbed my trusty notebook and got to work.

(after Freddie came in sneakily)

_And it rains in your bedroom and everything is wrong, it rains when your here and it rains when your gone, I was there when you said forever and always. _

_Was I out of line? Did I say something way to honest? Made you run and hide like a scared little boy, I looked into your eyes, __thought I knew you for a minute, now I'm not so sure. So here's everything coming down to nothing. Here's to silence that cuts me to the core. Where is this going? Thought I knew for a minute, but I don't anymore._

_And I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called, and then you feel so low you cant feel nothing at all, and you flashback to when he said forever and always. Did you mean it baby?_

I sang a few more minutes just enjoying the song I wrote. (a/n its actually by taylor swift I don't own it. And if you haven't heard it, or this version its the acoustic piano version, its amazing listen to it if you haven't already) I played the last few keys of the song and let the peddles drag out the last notes, when I almost had a heart attack. I heard clapping. I turned around and saw Freddie walking towards me. I stood up and started backing away from him. "Stop it Fredward just go away."

"Do you really think that I didn't mean it?" he questioned sounding truly confused.

"Clearly" I scoffed and crossed my arms because well I was up against a wall I had nothing else to do.

"Sam-"

"No Freddie I don't want to hear it okay. I get it you don't have to say it out loud" my eyes started watering but I willed them to not go any further.

"Get what Sam?" he started walking towards me and I wished on my life I could walk through walls.

"You want to break up. And you've told everyone but me. I can see it in Carly's eyes I knew she talked to you cause whenever I brought you up she would look at me like I just found out my dog was run over by a meat truck." I willed them and willed them not fall from my eyes, but the backstabbing tears were just preparing to jump.

"oh my god baby no!" he closed the distance between us in a few steps and pulled me into a hug, I tried to resist but he just held me tighter. Once I stopped resisting he pulled slightly away so he could look down at me. "Baby I am not nor am I planning on breaking up with you anytime in the near future"

"oh so your just waiting for the slightly distant future" I scoffed daring my tears to fall, to see what would happen if they did.

"I can't predict the future princess but I have no thought of even considering breaking up with you at all." he smiled down " I love you, forever and always, and I do mean forever and always."

"Then whats with the silent treatment and the dead puppy looks I'm getting from Carly, Spencer, your mom, even principal Franklin!" My tears where shamefully backing off apologizing for even considering leaving my eyes. Freddie took my hands and led me to the piano bench and sat down with me, still holding my hands, and looking at them. I started getting a little worried again while all the possibilities went through my head. He's dying, his crazy mothers forcing him to move to Switzerland, He was going to college in New York, but my spiraling thoughts came to a screeching halt when he said the one situation I never would have considered despite everything. It was the one situation that turned those tears around and had them raining down my cheeks before I could even realize what was said.

**Freddie's P.O.V.**

"Im being deployed…" I said with sadness in my voice and her face went white and those tears I saw threatening in her eyes earlier came back with a vengeance. She stood up and backed away from me shaking her head until she hit the wall and slid down it. I went over to her and sat down next to her and pulled her onto my lap and into a hug. We sat there for probably half an hour before her crying ceased and she just sat on my lap with her head against my chest staring into space while I stroked her hair.

"I don't think I've ever wanted someone to break up with me so much" she said quietly after a while. I looked down at her bewildered.

"You want me to break up with you?" I knew if I could hear the hurt in my voice she definitely could. She smiled a sad smile.

"I'd rather you had broken up with me then told me that." she looked down at her hands which had black on them from trying to wipe the mascara off her cheeks.

"Why?" I don't think I'll ever understand her "you just wanted to kill me for 'breaking up with you' why would you want that now!" she looked up with tears in her eyes.

"Because if you broke up with me as much as it would hurt, at least I would still get to see you, this way were together but I'm not going to get to see you for so long." her tears spilled over again and I used my thumbs to try and wipe some off her cheek while simultaneously getting her to look at me.

" I would rather be with you and a thousand miles away knowing soon ill get to hug you and kiss you, than standing right next to you knowing I could never do that." and I kissed her softly but full of passion. I felt her smile into it and I could feel her tears transfer from her cheek to mine. She pulled away and her smile dropped.

"when?" she asked quietly

" 3 weeks" I replied just as quietly

"How long?"

"Between 6-18 months" I replied after a pause, I knew that would be the hardest for her. She made a choking squeal type noise I'd never heard from her. Then she hit me. Hard. Don't get me wrong boot camp helped a lot in that situation but I could tell she was pissed or something cause I felt it and it hurt. I think it may have broken her hand in the process but still. "Ow! What was that for!"

" You wasted a week of the time we have left together because you couldn't man up and tell me!" she yelled but I still saw the sadness.

"I wanted to tell you right away but I couldn't figure out a way to do it without upsetting you." I rubbed my arm where she hit and felt a bruise forming. "just like the old days" I smiled a little and she smile while holding her hand.

"yeah except I think I did more damage to myself this time" she started moving her fingers to make sure her hand wasn't broken. I took both of her hands gently and looked at her. " I love you, princess."

"Forever and Always?" she replied. Ill admit I was a little bummed I thought she might have said it back considering the circumstances but I smiled and replied:

"Forever and Always" That's her way of telling me she loves me until she can find it in herself to be comfortable enough to say it back.

**Authors P.O.V.**

For the next few weeks Sam and Freddie were nearly inseparable, save for classes and occasional nights when Freddie's mom wanted a chance to see him. They spent more time over at Freddie's than normal so his mom could see him without Sam having to leave his side. But Mrs. Benson was also being nice and allowing Sam to spend the night every couple of nights as long as all clothes stayed on, the door stayed at least cracked open, and they would allow her to check up on them randomly through the night, not that it mattered they were either talking at 3 in the morning or sleeping. Freddie had started teaching Brad the few things he hadn't learned how to do on iCarly since he would be taking over as the tech producer while Freddie was away. They interviewed new interns just incase they needed one to help Brad out. On the last iCarly before Freddie left the girls decided to do something for him.

"Alright people before we sign off for the night we have something we need to do." Carly motioned for Brad who came up and took the camera from a confused Freddie. Sam went up to him and pulled him in front of the screen. " You all remember our tech producer Freddie. Well this is his last iCarly for a while"

"guys please don-" Sam smiled and squeezed his hand.

"shush! Anyway he is being deployed in two days for 6-18 months and we just thought you fans should get the chance to comment or leave a video to say goodbye and wish him luck" At this point Sam's eyes were getting glossy as she looked up at Freddie and smiled. "And we have a couple of going away gifts for you Freddie." Gibby came out and presented Freddie with the newest Galaxy Wars book that he hadn't had a chance to get, and it was signed by the author with a a good luck and thank you for serving the country note. Next Spencer brought out a small board with miniature versions of some of Freddie's favorite sculptures by him. Brad and Carly with the help of Mrs. Benson gave Freddie a new laptop for when he had down time. And finally came Sam's turn. She handed him a CD.

"For the past few days I have been badgering Freddie to spend a little more time with his mom before he leaves but the main reason was so Carly and Spencer could help me with this." she smiled and pushed a button on her blue remote and the t.v. Swung out. It was a video with a bunch of pictures of Sam and Freddie, and a few with Carly, Gibby, Brad, and Spencer. The song was I love you like a love song (A/N Selena gomez owns the song not me just pretend sam wrote it) when the video ended Brad put the camera on Freddie and Sam and she got up on her tiptoes and kissed him, live on iCarly...again. Then she pulled away and whispered just loud enough for him to hear and to Carly's great pleasure loud enough for the camera to pick up.

"I love you Freddie"

Carly and co awed and she finally ended the webcast with Sam and Freddie kissing. While Sam and Freddie didn't seem to be stopping soon everyone else silently left them alone.

Freddie's P.O.V.

She finally said it. And she wrote a song about it. When we both finally needed air I leaned my forehead against hers. "forever and always?" I asked her for the first time.

"For ever and always" she smiled and kissed me again. I pulled away after a few seconds.

"I love you too" she smiled and pecked me on the lips. "I'm going to miss you so much" I hated to ruin the moment with sadness but I had to say it. The stunt they pulled on iCarly made me realize just how real this was. Sam's smile dropped substantially with barely a hint left.

"I'm going to miss you too…" she laid her head on my chest and we just kind of stood there, savoring one of the last moments we would have together like this for a while.

**Carly's P.O.V.**

So it's been a bit over 10 months since Freddie left. The day he left there was crying by everyone but Sam, who told us all if she wasn't strong non of us would be able to stand, to which Freddie replied by kissing her almost causing her to break. We had all agreed Sam should stay with me and Spencer. Sam was supposed to stay there for the first month or so so there'd be people who cared about her around not just her annoying mom but she ended up staying this whole time after talking to spencer and making a deal. She would get a job and help with rent if he let her stay. So Sam went back to her roots and picked up dancing again. She was taking classes and teaching classes for younger students and on especially hard days, like when she would get letters from Freddie, she would throw herself into dance so she couldn't think about anything else. Even though she stayed calm..ish the day he left the next few weeks at night Carly would hear her crying in her room. After the second night she started going in and comforting her deciding it wasn't just a first few nights of shock sort of thing. After about two weeks it stopped being every night but there were still some nights when Carly would go console her best friend. The first iCarly was rough on everyone but Sam had to leave the room within the first few seconds after watching Brad do the 5...4...3...2… thing but we had prepared a lot of videos knowing it would be hard. We almost stopped doing iCarly for a while but Sam got a letter from Freddie saying how he and a bunch of his buddies would watch iCarly every Thursday and it made him smile to see them live, so we continued at first for Freddie and then for ourselves. Sam had graduated with decent grades after promising Freddie she would try her hardest and immediately took up the summer dance classes. Mrs. Benson and Sam started bonding a lot more now that they had a common subject that they could both talk about for hours. I heard a knock at the door and went to open it Mrs. Benson was standing there and she had been crying.

"Is Sam here?" She asked slightly shaky. It made me nervous but she didn't seem….upset I guess it was more of a happy crying look.

"No she's at dance for a few more hours, why what's up" she went to her door and knocked on it, which seemed weird but when the door opened and Freddie was standing there I swear I almost died. I ran up to him and hugged him super tight. "oh my god your back!" he laughed.

"I'm back!" he hugged me and when Spencer saw him he hugged him too. I stepped back while him and Spencer hugged it out.

"how long are you back for!" I was so excited I couldn't even create questions, all my sentences just went up in excitement.

"at least 6 months maybe more" he grinned from ear to ear.

"oh my god! Oh my god Sam!" I reached for my phone but Freddie caught me and I looked up to see him smiling mischievously. "you want to do something sneaky don't you?"

"I want to surprise her during iCarly" I smiled another segment of the seddie diaries!

**Sams P.O.V.**

~that night~

"alright everyone thats it for tonight-" I was abruptly cut off

"not quite actually" Carly butted in.

"umm okay" I looked at her confused we hadn't discussed doing anything else.

"before we end tonight we are going to do a new installment of one of my favorite stories we do here on iCarly" I looked at her even more confused

"which story?"

"oh don't worry about it" she stated simply and then returned to the camera leaving me even more lost. "alright guys about 4 years ago we started a story here that some of you may not remember, then about 2 years ago we added another installment. Again some of you may not remember. But I was noticing our most recent installment was a little bit over 10 months ago and I realized it was time for a new one!" she smiled and got kinda angry.

"Carly! How do you expect the viewers to know what your talking about if you don't even tell them what it's called. And seriously? We didn't discuss any of this" Carly smiled and I felt someone tap my shoulder. I assumed it was Gibby since he was the only other one behind me but when I turned around, about ready to yell at him, I shrieked turned back and covered my face. Freddie. I fell to the ground at just the thought of him standing behind me and he kneeled down next to me.

"Hey stranger, remember me?" he asked smiling as he pulled me into a hug on the floor. I had started crying almost instantly and when he pulled me into him his shirt was almost instantly wet I hugged him and cried on his shoulder and vaguely heard Carly say something about the newest installment of the seddie diaries and saying good bye to the people. After a couple minutes of me hugging him and crying on him I got my breathing and crying under control and looked up at him. He wiped the tears on my cheeks with his thumbs and smiled. I leaned in and kissed him roughly pouring out my love over the past 10 months, and he reciprocated just as powerfully. After about a minute we both pulled away and unlike when we were saying good bye everyone stayed. Freddie helped me stand up and hugged Gibby and Brad all the while holding my hand. We all went down stairs, me clinging to Freddie like my life depended on him. It might not be the Puckett way, but I really didn't care right now. Spencer and Mrs. Benson had been making food during the whole show and were now setting the table with bowls of food. While waiting for everything to finish Carly and Brad were explaining my reaction to Spencer and Mrs. Benson and then playing it for her while me and Freddie sat on the couch, me on his lap hugging his waist and him hugging my shoulders.

"How long are you back for" I asked wanting to know sooner rather than later just how little amount of time I had with him.

"minimum 6 months maybe longer" he replied looking down and smiling at me. I looked into his amazing eyes and smiled.

"well we better make it last then" he chuckled and kissed me. He pulled away and leaned his forehead against mine. "I love you Princess." I smiled.

"I love you too" he pecked me on the lips.

"Forever and Always?" he asked his eyes shining with happiness.

I responded knowing my eyes were probably oozing just as much happiness as his "Forever and Always."

Fin :)


End file.
